A Simple Day
by Blood-Dipped Rose
Summary: Oneshot. My Bleach OC, Hiroki Gensaki is your average girl with one tiny difference, she's a Shinigami and one of the most powerful. Confusing story, but nevertheless it's normal. Follow her on her daily routine of delivering messages and purifying Hollow


**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. I really wish though, but no.**

"Bakayaro!" yelled Ikkaku, punching the wall next to him, which he immediately regretted because he only made a slight dent and a very sore hand.

"You're the baka, Ik-kun. Why so troubled?" asked a voice above him.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

A huge blast knocked him off his feet and sent him twenty feet away. He landed on his feet and blocked the rampage of fists and kicks. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hiroki?" he growled, kicking at her.

She jumped back, out of his range and grinned. "Finally, an answer from you! Congratulations on finally hearing me!" she yelled, arms crossed and glaring at him. Her long black hair flitted along with the wind and a swirl of red and hazel shone in her eyes. Her Shinigami outfit was cut off at her thigh and her sword was on her back. She was barefooted, which by Shinigami standards was a bit unusual.

"What's wrong with you, Ik-kun?" she asked again, a frown replacing the grin.

"Nothing, I can't get drunk for a week. Zaraki-taisho told me so."

"Awww, cannot get drunk? Poor thing."

"Urusai! This has nothing to do with you."

Hiroki Gensaki stuck her tongue out and bounded away. "See ya, Ik-kun. Grandpa wants me to go to all the squad captains and tell them to get ready for a meeting!  
"Yea, yea. Wait, what meeting?"

She giggled and jumped from wall to wall. She arrived at the Fifth squad's place. "Hinamori-chan! Are you there?" she called, waiting for the Fifth's Taisho.

"Hai! Oh, Hiroki-chan. Is something wrong?" asked the beautiful captain. Her brown hair was held up by blue strings.

"General Yamamoto, the First Squad Taisho has requested a meeting between all squads at the front courtyard in three hours. Your whole squad must go."

Hinamori nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiroki-chan. I'll go tell them."

Hiroki waved and bounded. "Ah-ah. This is getting boring. Flash Steps are easier." She disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Yachiru sat in the sakura tree and yawned. She looked when a shadow passed over her. "Ah, Hi-ki is coming!" she squealed, jumping away.

Hiroki landed in front of the eleventh squad's house but immediately jumped back up when Yumichika and Ikkaku attacked her. She gave them each an uppercut, which sent them flying upwards. "Ik-kun! Yumi-chan! Don't ever do that."

"Oh dear… My beauty… Hiroki, you shall pay!" screamed Yumichika, as he unsheathed his sword.

Hiroki sighed. "You idiot, you can't win against me," she muttered and she him flat on his back. Ikkaku shook his head and helped his friend up. Hiroki smirked when she heard clapping. "Impressed, Zaraki-Taisho?" she asked, turning to the large and intimidating captain with the small and cute, lieutenant, Yachiru, hanging on his shoulder.

"Yay, Hi-ki wins," cheered Yachiru.

"It's Hiroki, Yachiru-chan," she growled at the smaller girl.

Zaraki laughed. "What is it? Another fight between squads?"

Hiroki smirked. "You wish. General Yamamoto, the First Squad Taisho has requested a meeting between all squads at the front courtyard in three hours. Your whole squad must go. That means no fighting."

Yachiru pouted. "You take the fun out of everything."

Hiroki saluted and bounded off.

In another part of Soul Society, Soi Fong and Shihouin Yoruichi practiced their martial arts. "Come on, Soi Fong. Show me what you learned," said Yoruichi, blocking the high kick from the younger female.

"Ne, always doing martial arts. Don't you get tired of it?" asked Hiroki, sitting in the tree, her head resting on her hands. She smirked when they turned to her.

"Ahh, Hiroki. How nice to see you. By the way, we practice to hone our skills as the Mobile Corps Unit," said Yoruichi, wiping her face with a towel.

Hiroki sighed and got down.

"General Yamamoto, the First Squad Taisho has requested a meeting between all squads at the front courtyard in three hours. Your whole squad must go."

Soi Fong shook her head. "In three hours, Hiroki? We'll be there."

Hiroki nodded and in a blink she was gone.

"Unohara Retsu. Fourth Squad Captain. She is a mindful woman. Really nice to those ryoka, ten years ago. Kotetsu Isane. Fourth Squad Lieutenant. Very loyal," mused Hiroki, walking to the healing center.

Some Shinigami were in there, being treated for their wounds, after a huge fight against a recent Hollow. Hiroki winced. She needed to get out in the real world again, or she could lose her touch at getting rid of the Hollows.

"Hiroki Gensaki. Is there something amiss in Soul Society?" asked Unohara, stepping out from the shadows, making Hiroi smile.

"General Yamamoto, the First Squad Taisho has requested a meeting between all squads at the front courtyard in three hours. Your whole squad must go."

"I see. We will be there. Farewell."

Hiroki once more disappeared and sent the same message to all squads.

She landed in front of her home. The First Squad house. She entered the gates and smiled at the residents. "Grandpa! I delivered the message. What do you want me to do now?" she announced. The First Squad Captain, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni sat on his stool, chuckling at his granddaughter, who burst in. The other Shinigami rolled their eyes. As third seat, she was rather powerful, so powerful that she could have been lieutenant or captain of her own squad, but she liked her position and kept it anyway. While the ryoka were here, she admired Orihime Inoue. She was the nicest of all of the ryoka. Hiroki saw the smile on her grandfather's face and knew she was going to be sent on a mission.

"What is it this time, gramps? I know something's up." She rubbed her hands in anticipation.

He chuckled. "While the squads are here, you and some other Shinigami are to go after a Hollow which has been converting souls into more Hollows, and killing Shinigami," he said.

She grinned. "Great, when do we go?"

"Patience, granddaughter. Patience. You will leave in two hours. This Hollow is dangerous, apparently several Shinigami have died from their wounds, even scratches. Fourth Squad Captain Unohara Retsu has tried everything in her power to save them, but it seems this Hollow has a type of poison on its claws. Perhaps, once it is gone, no more people will die," he said with a frown on his face.

Hiroki sighed. This could be a dangerous assignment, but she loved danger. "I'll get ready. Don't worry, grandfather. We'll get rid of it."

She turned and walked out. "See ya!" she said, waving.

Hiroki went into her room and drew her blade. She smiled as the blade caught the light of the sun. Her cross guard was shaped like a crescent moon and the hilt is quite long and a bit curved. "Tengoku. You have stayed by my side all these years. I still remain faithful and I have yet to release your Bankai form on anyone. Not even grandfather knows of this. Don't worry you'll get your chance." The blade glowed red and then went back to normal.

She put her blade back and stood up. The door to her room opened and she smirked. "Hey, Midomi. How'd your mission go?" she asked the girl who walked in. Short, brown hair and pale blue eyes made the girl seem shy, but Midomi Hatsukichi was far from shy. She had put Hiroki in the most embarrassing moments, like the many times during sword and magic practice. Midomi's sword hung from a delicate string that was wrapped around her waist. The cross guard was a chrysanthemum design with small swirls on each petal.

"Perfect, that Hollow was stupid enough to fall in my trap. Anyway, I heard you got assigned on a mission. What is it this time?"

"Haha, a Hollow has been turning pure spirits into Hollows and killing Shinigami. Grandpa said several other Shinigami are coming, but I have to lead them."

"Sounds like fun. When are you going?"

"In about two hours. Tengoku is going to have fun."

"Ah-ah. You always get the fun assignments."

Hiroki stepped passed Midomi. "Just take care of everything here. I'll be fine."

On Earth, a huge Hollow licked the blood from its claws. Its dull pink body was twisted in many directions, but the pink color wasn't its normal color. It was the color of all the blood from its victims. "Hahahahaha, more Shinigami blood. What could be more fun?" he chuckled, strolling away.

Hiroki walked along the walls of Soul Society. In her mind, an angel with both of her wings broken also walked. The white, ragged robe hung loosely and her blood red nails looked very sharp. This was Tengoku. She was known as the angel of death.

"Hiroki Gensaki, perhaps the time has come that a Hollow should match your power. I think this is one time, where Bankai is needed."

"Menos Grande? That is the only way a Hollow can have as much power of a Shikai," said Hiroki.

"True, but we won't know until its shows itself."

"I hope this is good."

"Child, you have to have some patience," chided Tengoku.

"Tch, bored."

The angel shook her head with a smile and disappeared.

Hiroki smirked and jumped away.

Hiroki and other Shinigami bounded over buildings and park areas to follow the Hollow they were assigned to destroy. The smell that permeated from the Hollow, bothered Hiroki, but the other Shinigami didn't notice it. It was a Menos Grande, but they didn't care. Their numbers were large, but not enough. Already half the members sent were killed immediately when the Hollow's claws slashed them. The nails of this Hollow were the longest Hiroki ever seen. Her eyes narrowed. Something was wrong in this guy's claws. Tengoku was warning her about it too.

The Hollow stopped and turned to the Shinigami, who circled around it. "Foolish Shinigami. Can you take me on? I'm much more powerful than any of you. Come, I challenge you to actually leave a scratch on me," it said, laughing.

"I'll leave more than just a scratch on you!" yelled the lowest member of the first squad. Hiroki ordered him to shut up, but the Shinigami was dead.

"Damn. Everyone, move back," she ordered, drawing her sword.

The Hollow laughed.

"A Shinigami girl? How lovely. Female blood is the tastiest I have ever swallowed. Come, little girl. Try."

Hiroki smirked and closed her eyes. Her sword was vertically in front of her, blade pointing upwards. When she opened them, her body was glowing red. "Sasu to korosu, Tengoku," she whispered.

The blade disappeared and feathers appeared around the Hollow and Hiroki. "Korosu!" she ordered. The feathers pointed their tips toward the Hollow and dived. He growled and slashed at them, splitting them, but some feathers hit their target. A green substance covered the feathers. "So that's your secret. Your body creates a poison and that is transferred to your claws, which is injected into your victim, when you hit them. Very clever," said Hiroki, smiling evilly.

"I was once a scientist, but my lust for women and poison had me sent to a prison for life. I died after I injected myself with my own lethal poisons. The lead Hollow had me transformed and I became one of the most powerful Hollows. I can never be defeated, especially by a female like you!" he growled, lunging forward, claws extending.

She smirked and swung her arm, inward. The feathers dived once more and hit him causing him to stop. "Don't get so cocky, Hollow. You have no idea what kind of power I have," she said.

He snorted and shook the feathers off. He aimed his hand at her and the claws detached from his arm. She jumped up and laughed when the claws followed. "Tenshi Hagashii Ikari," she whispered, putting her hands in prayer form. The feathers gathered themselves back into her sword and slashed the claws. "You've survived my Shikai considering I use a paralyzing poison. I'm amazed. Congratulations." She smiled and summoned her sword. The Hollow stopped at her smirk. "Bankai," she whispered.

Her whole body glowed red and blinded everyone in the area. After the light dissipated, there was an entirely different entity. Hiroki's hair was white with specks of black light clinging to it. Her Shinigami outfit was covered with the ragged robe of Tengoku. Angelic wings stuck out from her back. The other Shinigami were gapping. No one other than the captains and certain lieutenants could do Bankai.

"Let's go," she said, flying off, swinging her sword around. "This is Tengoku no Ikebana Chi. Heaven's Flowering Blood. Intriguing, isn't?"

The Hollow growled and took off after her. "Kagami Tenshi," she muttered, swinging her sword slowly. Four swords surrounded the Hollow and flew to him. Blood spilled around the buildings and onto the streets. Hiroki grinned. "Time to finish this. Ikebana Ma-yonaka." Her reitsu increased and pressed down on the Hollow. She used the rest of the reitsu to speed her steps. To her, the Hollow was too slow to turn around and defend himself, when she sliced his head. "Good-bye," she whispered as the Hollow's whole body disappeared. She turned to the other Shinigami, who backed away a little, and sighed. Her Bankai outfit disappeared and she returned her sword. "Let's go back," she said, leaping toward the entrance to Soul Society, with the rest.

She kneeled in front of Yamamoto-taisho, who chuckled. "Granddaughter, you did not tell me that you had achieved Bankai. An amazing feat, for one so young."

"Grandfather, if Kurosaki Ichigo could achieve Bankai in less than two days, so can I."

"Rather bold, aren't we?" the old man said, chuckling.

She smirked. "My apologizes, sire. I wish I could've saved the other Shinigami."

"No harm done. We will honor the Shinigami, who have died."

She nodded and stood up to leave.

"Tengoku has been rather bored, though. She enjoys fighting, but she enjoys getting justice more," she said, leaving.

Yamamoto nodded and turned silent. "Granddaughter, Soul Society has not changed you. It has enhanced your abilities."

Hiroki smirked and leaped up. She drew her sword and slashed the air. "Hah!"


End file.
